Más Fuerte que Nunca
by Charlie'Rocker
Summary: Después del incidente con la máquina de Zora todo parece ir de maravilla en los estudios Cóndor, relaciones formadas, enemistades terminadas, todo va viento en popa, pero un solo 'Cambio insignificante' puede poner la paz de cabeza.
**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! Wow… tiene tanto… pero tanto tiempo que no subo nada aquí! Estos tres años han sido de locura, la mejor locura de todas! Bueno, de vuelta al tema XD HERE'S THE SEQUEL! La idea tenía años (literalmente) rondándome la cabeza, y de no ser por Miko Eiko les aseguro que no la habría publicado, así que, linda, esta historia va dedicada a ti! Espero les guste :3 para las criaturitas que no tienen ni idea de quién soy o de qué hablo les recomiendo que lean 'Un Amor Poderoso' antes de leer esta historia, ya que… bueno… es la secuela, si no les apetece leerla entonces pueden preguntarme vía review o PM cualquier cosa que no entiendan y con mucho gusto les contesto :D Well, basta de mí!**

 **SWAC no me pertenece, obviamente…. AY COMO EXTRAÑO ESTA SERIE! D':**

* * *

"¿A dónde vamos, Ondas?"

"Por enésima vez Pooper!" Una muy exasperada Tawni Hart bufó "Cállate y síguenos!"

Chad gruñó pero siguió al grupo de los cuatro Ondas restantes reluctantemente… después de todo, no era como que le estuvieran dejando alguna otra opción.

Habían sido ya ocho meses desde el incidente de la máquina de Zora, ocho largos meses de relativa 'paz' entre los elencos, los insultos no se terminaban, pero estaban mucho más bajados de tono, las miradas de odio y los comentarios despectivos con la prensa ya no existían, cosa que les había ganado mucha popularidad durante los primeros dos meses. Las mesas de la cafetería estaban más juntas, y más frecuentemente que no, una langosta o enorme bistec terminaba en la mesa de los Onda porque 'Chloe estaba en una estricta dieta de reducir calorías', 'Skylar y Chad se sentían generosos' o incluso porque 'Trevor se preocupaba por la salud de Zora, una niña en crecimiento necesita buena alimentación'.

"Deberías ser más amable con el cumpleañero Blondie – OW!"

Tawni, quien era la que guiaba al vendado de los ojos CDC, sonrió cuando la cabeza de Chad dio contra una lámpara del estudio, Nico soltó una risotada al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo a Grady. Zora, por otro lado, frunció el ceño y los regañó.

"Sonny nos va a ahorcar si dañamos a su novio, saben?" Ahora era el turno de Chad de sonreír.

Otra cosa que había ganado tremenda popularidad para ambos shows era el espectacular noviazgo del guapísimo Chad Dylan Cooper y de la hermosísima Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, o Channy, como los fans los nombraron. Páginas y páginas de revistas se llenaron en las primeras dos semanas que se dieron a conocer, entrevistas y miles de fans enloquecidas por la nueva y adorable pareja, aunque no faltaron las fans muertas de amor por el guapo actor, llorando, mandando mensajes de odio e incluso amenazando a Sonny por 'haberles robado su único y verdadero amor, futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos'. Está de más decir que Chad tuvo pesadillas por unos cuantos días.

Y aunque las cosas fueron difíciles en un inicio, Sonny y Chad lograron superar los obstáculos, después de todo, derrotar a una maniática que intenta matarte es una buena manera de crear lazos irrompibles. Por supuesto, aún tenían sus peleas clásicas de 'Bien, bien, bueno, bueno', unas más serias que otras, pero al final del día Chad estaba ahí con una flor y una disculpa, o Sonny con un pastelito y esa mirada encantadora que volvía loco al actor. No era una relación perfecta, pero ambos pensaban que era lo más cerca que se podría llegar.

Por esto mismo es que Chad se encontraba tan desconcertado de no haber recibido una llamada de su novia justo a la media noche, empezando el día de su cumpleaños, ni un abrazo y un beso cuando llegó al estudio. Un mini ataque de pánico y una extraña sensación de dolor y egocentrísmo pareció seguir al actor todo el día, sus compañeros de elenco notando inmediatamente la ausencia de la normal mirada de cachorro enamorado que ya se había convertido en característica de Chad Dylan Cooper. El director también pareció notarlo, pero más que sentir preocupación, el pobre hombre parecía estar a punto de lanzarle la cliqueta a la primera persona que se atravesara en su camino debido a la obvia falta de profesionalismo del rubio.

Justo a la mitad del día, cuando Chad se encontraba listo para buscar a Sonny y armar un escándolo digno de novela barata sobreactuada (hey, al fin y al cabo el drama era su especialidad), los Ondas habían llegado a su estudio y, sin mayor explicación de un 'Ponte esto y cállate', le vendaron los ojos y procedieron a arrastrarlo por todo el estudio a lo que él suponía era la Bodega de Utilería.

Un profundo alivio se asentó en sus pensamientos que corrían al mil por hora en cuanto sus amigos (oh cuando había llegado el momento en el que comenzó a llamarlos así?) llegaron a guiarlo hasta su 'lo-que-sea-solo-camina'. Chad no era tonto (o le gustaba pensar que no, claro nunca brillaría en física o matemáticas pero quien necesita eso cuando se es tan bello como él?), había conectado los puntos y podía asegurar que lo que fuera que fuese a lo que los Ondas lo estaban arrastrando sería una sorpresa de su amada novia.

Después de dos giros más, la luz que podía distinguir a través de la venda cambió, podía adivinar que estaba entrando a un cuarto mucho más oscuro el pasillo, Tawni lo guío duramente hasta una silla y, sin decir más, desapareció del alcance de sus sentidos restantes.

"Tawni?" Chad llamó tentativamente, nadie le respondió "Nico? Grady?" El lugar estaba en silencio total "Zora? Alguien?"

Después de recordar que no había nada que le impidiera quitar la tela que le cubría los ojos (y de sentirse estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes) Chad estaba apunto de dejar libre sus ojos, cuando algo suave se presionó contra su boca.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el rubio movió sus labios en sincronía con los de la otra persona, siendo capaz de reconocer la boca de su novia aún sin tener que verla. Quitarse la venda ahora carecía de sentido, al fin y al cabo Chad había cerrado los ojos y sostenía su palma en la cara de la morena para acercarla más a él.

Sonny se apartó y soltó una risita antes de besarlo rápidamente en los labios nuevamente "Más te vale que digas el nombre correcto"

Chad se rio también y puso cara seductora en la dirección en la que suponía se encontraba la chica "Oh pero Jaqueline, claro que podría reconocerte en cualquier lado"

Sonny se rio más fuerte y golpeó su hombro ligeramente antes de besarlo nuevamente. Chad se derritió al sentir sus labios contra los de él nuevamente, nunca dejaría de asombrarle como la morena podía reducirlo a un manojo de nervios y suspiros ensoñadores con tan solo acercarse a él… con solo pensar en ella.

De pronto Sonny se apartó de él y en medio de su estupor, Chad olvidó nuevamente que podía quitarse la venda, hasta que después de unos momentos Sonny soltó una carcajada. "Abre los ojos Chad!"

El rubio se sonrojó y casi se arranca la tela de la cara. Una vez con la vista despejada, se dio cuenta de que no había mucha diferencia, pues el lugar, que por fin lograba confirmar era la Bodega de Utilería, estaba completamente oscura "Sonny?"

Una luz demasiado intensa para su gusto se encendió por detrás de donde normalmente se encontraba el marciano con antenas de abeja. Normalmente, por que ahora, en su lugar se encontraba un mini escenario de concierto, con Sonny perchada sobre él con su guitarra colgada del hombro y unos cuantos músicos atrás de ella.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Chad" Sonny dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y sonrojándose. Antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer otra cosa además de sonreír como bobo, la morena comenzó a tocar y cantar

"You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain

You won't go to the doctor, he keeps calling you insane

You're lost even when you're going the right way

You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy"

Chad de inmediato comenzó a hacer caras, fue solo una vez en la cual se negó a ir al doctor, después del programa de parejas de la cual solo obtuvo una ligera contusión, al parecer Sonny creyó que sería buena idea ponerla en una canción.

"And you said we wouldn't make it

But look how far we've come

For so long my heart was breaking

But now we're standing strong

The things you say make me fall harder each day

You're a trainwreck

But I wouldn't love you if you changed"

Una mueca otra vez, esa fue otra 'única vez' durante una pelea, en los inicios de la relación apenas, ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaban peleando, pero en algún momento Chad había perdido los estribos y le gritó a Sonny 'Sabía que ni siquiera íbamos a durar!', y por supuesto, no duraron ni cinco segundos más, pues la morena, completamente herida, lo echó de su casa entre lágrimas. Chad aún se estremecía al recordar lo estúpido que había sido en esa (y muchas otras) ocasión.

"I shook your hand and you pulled it right away, yeah

You asked me to dance instead. I said, 'No way!'

Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me, so I stayed

I knew you were different from the way I caved"

Si Chad era completamente honesto consigo mismo, podía darse cuenta de que la canción de verdad describía muy bien por todo lo que habían pasado, y lo llenaba de emoción y cierto ego masculino el saber que su dama había estado tan ansiosa de salir con él como él.

"And you said we wouldn't make it

But look how far we've come

For so long my heart was breaking

But now we're standing strong

The things you say, you make me fall harder each day

You're a trainwreck

But I wouldn't love you if you changed

We were so different

But opposites attract

So my hope kept growing

And I never looked back

You're one of a kind!

No one can change this heart of mine

You said we wouldn't make it

But look how far we've come

For so long my heart was breaking

And now we're standing strong

The things you say, you make me fall harder each day

You're a trainwreck

But I wouldn't love you if you changed

One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special

I'm falling like I've never fell before

It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come

You're a trainwreck

But with you I'm…"

Justo antes de cantar la última frase, un pequeño chispazo calló la bocina y por ende todo el sonido de los instrumentos. Sonny dio un brinquito y le sonrió apenada a su novio, quien no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de escuchar, sería que la canción iba a terminar con la palabra que él creía que terminaría?

Sonny bajó del escenario y se le acercó, con una enorme sonrisa y retorciendoce las manos, Chad la vio tan tierna que olvidó todas sus teorías sobre lo que parecía era su regalo de cumpleaños.

"Te gustó?" preguntó sonrojada

El rubio le sonrió coqueto y la abrazó "Me encantó, gracias Sonny"

Al separarse un poco, incurrieron en lo que ya era común para ellos, perderse en los ojos del otro, y justo cuando él comenzó a inclinarse para besarla, los Ondas y los Falls aparecieron desde el segundo piso.

"Pero que ternura!" gritó Chloe mientras se aferraba al barandal

"Alguien iba a recibir besitos de cumpleaños!" Nico se burló al tiempo que Grady hacía ruidos de besos y se reía

Chad puso los ojos en blanco "Al menos yo tengo a quien besar! Me recuerdas el nombre de tu novia Nico? Y la tuya, Grady?"

Ambos chicos se callaron al instante e hicieron pucheros mientras el resto de los actores se burlaban de ellos.

Después de la demostración de tristeza de los chicos, ambos elencos bajaron a reunirse con Chad y Sonny, Zora apareciendo de la nada atrás de ellos con un pastel. Los actores gritaron al verla de pronto, a pesar de saber que sus poderes se habían ido hacía ya un largo tiempo, a veces era difícil no pensar en quizás, solo quizás Zora aún era capáz de teletransportarse.

Prendieron las velas, cantaron Feliz cumpleaños y con mucho esfuerzo, Skylar logró embarrar un poco de pastel en la nariz de su amigo, cosa que iba a pagar caro al día siguien, según Chad.

Era una escena bastante armónica y feliz, adjetivos que el Señor Cóndor nunca creyó usar para describir la dinámica entre Qué Onda! Y Mackenzie Falls, y aún así, ahí se encontraba, de pie en la puerta viendo a los adolescentes reír y convivir tranquilamente hasta que, claro esta, uno de ellos lo vio.

"Sr. Cóndor!" chilló Trevor aterrado al ver al dueño del estudio observandolos en silencio.

La reacción fue inmediata, ocho cabezas más voltearon como resortes hacia el jefe, miedo reflejado en cada par de ojos y acciones congeladas, Grady aún sostenía la mano embarrada de pastel en la camisa hasta hace unos segundos impecable de Skylar.

"Qué esta haciendo aquí, Sr.? Su alteza?" preguntó Tawni nerviosa "Si es por la fiesta le juro que no fue idea mía!"

Sonny le lanzó una mirada irritada a su mejor amiga y luego se volvió hacia el jefe con la sonrisa más forzada y nerviosa de su vida "Sr. Cóndor! Gusta pastel?"

"No, soy alérgico a la harina" Ignorando las miradas extrañadas de sus empleados, el empresario entró en la Bodega de Utilería y se paró junto a Chad, quien le sonrío tranquilo (por supuesto que estaba actúando, por dentro estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, pero nuevamente, era obvio que solo él tenía el talento innato de actúar). "Feliz cumpleaños" le dijo secamente

"Gracias Sr! Me consiguió un regalo?" Esperaba que sí, necesitaba una mesa de billar en su camerino.

"Aún tienes tu empleo, creo que eso es regalo suficiente" Dijo el hombre sin trazo de húmor, aún así, Chad hizo su mejor esfuerzo para fingir una carcajada.

"Y a que debemos el honor?" preguntó Sonny pellizcando discretamente a su novio para callarlo. Para ser el Mejor Actor de su Generación, no resultó ser muy hábil para ocultar su mueca de dolor.

"Creí que les gustaría saber sobre los cambios importantes que tendrán sus programas"

Con esa sencilla frase, el cumpleaños tan feliz que Chad estaba pasando se fue por el caño.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's it! Que tal? Tengo que volver a mirar la serie por que siento ya olvidé varias cosas /.\ la canción es Trainwreck, de Demi Lovato y obviamente no me pertenece, pero ya saben como son los disclaimers ¬¬ En fin, espero les haya gustado este inicio de historia! Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda pero la escuela a veces absorbe la vida D: pero buaaano, comenten! La odian? La aman? Regular? Qué puede mejorar? Las críticas siempre son bienvenidas! Dios les bendiga! Peace out suckas!**


End file.
